The Best Day of my Entire Life
by Pirate Luvver
Summary: Guess who's the new LEP in town? None other than our dear Arty. Rated PG-13 for some...um..unnapropriate situations. I'm new, pls R/R and don't flame me!!!
1. Cahpter 1

THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE  
  
I awoke this morning, after a night of celebration. And I mean celebration. "What happened?" you may ask. Do you really want to know? Alright….if that's what you truly want…  
  
  
"BEEP! BEEP!"   
My alarm clock had just rung. That meant that it was time to get up. I'd only been underground for two days, but I already longed for my home above ground: Fowl Manor. Yes, I was excited to start at the LEPrecon, being the first human ever employed there is certainly something special, but somehow I felt alone. Not a good alone, either. The sort of alone that can drive a man crazy. I mean, I'm only 18.   
Yesterday was certainly something. My first day. I just moved into the dorms here last night, and no one has talked to me yet.  
I finally decided to take a shower, hoping that I was up early enough, or I probably wouldn't even get a chance. I sat up and shook my head, then pulled the covers off, standing up. I opened my closet and looked inside, trying to find my uniform. I felt something sort of like nylon. That would be it.  
As I dashed towards the shower, I was deep in thought about pretty much everything. So deep in thought, that I smashed into the commander. After apologizing a million and one times, I dusted myself off and ran to the locker room, all to no avail. The tiny room was already full of other officers, obviously with the same idea as me.  
Muttering about there being not enough space, I pushed open the door and stepped outside. Headed back to my room, I told myself not to worry, and that I'd take a shower tonight instead.   
When I arrived at my room, I got dressed, and I headed out to take a walk. No point in being trapped inside on such a beautiful day, or was it? I couldn't tell, seeing as I was underground. Oh well.  
Trouble Kelp ran up to me, smiling. "Hi, Artemis. Whatcha doin'?"  
"I'm going on a walk," I replied snidely.  
"Can I come?"  
"Sure, whatever. I need someone to talk with anyways."  
As we walked along the crowded streets, cars zoomed past, not heeding the speed limits. It must have been raining over ground, because the water was leaking into the city.   
A car passed, splashing water over me. It looked like it was going to be one of those days. A day where nothing goes your way.  
When we got back, Trouble opened the door….and smashed me in the head with it, causing me to fall down the stairs. The annoying part is that he didn't even turn back to ask if I'm alright. He didn't even seem to care. I stood up, and walked inside, dripping wet, and with every bone in my body hurting like hell. I collapsed on the floor, wanting everyone to leave me alone.  
Just when I was about to give up on everything today, she walked past. Holly Short: the girl of my dreams. She almost passed me, but then looked down at me, like her day was just as bad as mine. She bent her knees, so that she could kneel beside me.  
"Are you alright, Artemis?" she asked, giving me a concerned look.   
"Um….yes?" I answered, sounding like a love-starved twit, which is appropriate, seeing as that description fits me perfectly.  
She extended her hand, smiling. "Here, let me help you up."  
I took her hand and stood, blushing furiously. I looked at her, grinning.  
"Come with me Holly."  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to bed…." I muttered, letting the sentence trail suggestively.  
"..and you want me to join you," she completed, turning a brighter red than I already was.  
I simply nodded, and she smiled.  
"But, Artemis. I'm not allowed to do…that."  
"Why not, Holly?"  
"Because….because you're a human."  
"But Holly, can't you just let go of the rules for one night?"  
She gave me one of those looks, that told me that she was thinking about it. Finally, she muttered,  
"Yeah, alright."  
I led her to my room, where we could be alone. As soon as I closed the door, she turned to me, an evil smile upon her face.  
"Holly…"  
I didn't even get to finish the sentence, because at this time, she pinned me to the bed, like a wild animal attacking it's prey.  
Two hours later….  
I pulled my shirt on sleepily, and laid back down in bed, smiling contently, my lover beside me.   
"Goodnight, Holly," I muttered, as I kissed her goodnight.  
"Goodnight, Arty," she replied, leaning on my chest to sleep.  
I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I drifted into a restful sleep.  
  
So there's the story, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed now. I hope you enjoyed the tale of the best day of my life. Just remember: It's always darkest before the dawn comes.  
-Artemis Fowl the Second 


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

Alrighty! You asked for more, so here it is. Chapter 2!  
  
To my fabulous reviewers:  
  
becca: ^_^ Thank you soooo much! I completely agree...a bit of Holly/Artemis in book 3...that might be interesting...  
  
Kelti: Alright...I suppose I'm not so cruel...here's chapter 2, dedicated to everyone who reviewed in my favor, including you!  
  
Malon: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
PsychoDude: I guess, if you don't like it, then you don't like it...thanx for reviewing, anyways!  
  
And without further ado, I present:  
  
Chapter 2: Discovered  
  
I opened my eyes, hearing a soft snoring beside me. I looked down at Holly, who was asleep, leaning on my chest. Only one thought was running through my mind: "Did that all really happen?"  
I didn't move, afraid to wake her up. She looked like an angel...an angel, that's what Holly was. There was no doubt in my mind that she was my guardian, sent down to protect me.   
After quite a long time of just laying around, waiting for her to wake up, I heard a noise, not unlike a groan. I smiled as she opened her eyes and smiled back at me. "Good morning, Artemis," she mumbled sleepily.  
"Good morning, Holly," I answered in the same tired tone. "Maybe we should get up now...someone's bound to be looking for us."  
She groaned again. "But Artemis...I don't want to get up. Can't we just stay like this forever?"  
I chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair. "Nope, sorry. I wish we could, but not today. Maybe on the weekend."  
She sat up and gave me an annoyed look, before she leaned forward and kissed me gently. Me, being the love-starved twit that I am, deepened the kiss. I was in heaven. This is what I lived for. Then, Holly did something that I wasn't counting on: she pushed me back so I was laying down again. "Artemis?" she asked uncertainly.   
"Yes?" I replied, looking straight into her gorgeous hazel eyes.  
She smiled teasingly. "Are you sure you want to get up?"  
I shook my head, and she grinned. I took a deep breath and grinned back.   
"Then whatever shall we do?" she asked, her voice layered with false innocence.  
I sat up again, my face as serious as was possible. "Whatever you want," I answered.  
She ran her hand down my chest and leaned forward again, catching me up in a long, rough kiss. And that was when the door opened, and Commander Root stepped into our room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah, I know it was short, but I'm headed out, and had almost no time to write. Plz review! 


End file.
